


director

by talesofthelotus



Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [20]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, M/M, Time Loop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27213826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesofthelotus/pseuds/talesofthelotus
Summary: monotony is a hell of a mood ruiner.
Relationships: Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Series: XINGTOBER 2020 [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1959373
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	director

The bright part of working at a flower shop is, well, the flowers. Yixing will never tire looking at them, and even with a pollen allergy that has him sneezing most of spring, he’ll never tire of touching them, of caring for them, of arranging them. It calms him and it calms his soul.

The part that is less bright is the monotony of it all. People no longer buy flowers for any and all reasons; they buy for the person they just met that they’re trying to woo, and they buy for the person they had met that now peacefully rests. There is no element of unexpectedness, never a moment that sends a spark that makes him excited to think of the destination of the flowers that bloomed under his hands.

Today is September 25th and Yixing can guess precisely how the day will go. Not down to the minute, no, but they only have regulars now: the old lady two blocks down always sending her grandson to get her poppies and daisies that remind her of the fields she grew up around, the couple planning their wedding changing their mind every day, the handsome guy named Yifan buying flowers for his mother that asks Yixing for his opinion and whose phone number he still hasn’t got. 

He wishes to be surprised. He wishes, to the marrow of his bones, that there was at least one day that reminded him why he gave up his dreams of music. Most of all, he wishes the word tomorrow had any meaning left at all. 

The day does roll exactly as expected. He has almost stopped feeling nervous at the sight of Yifan — he has accepted that he will not be pursuing anything — and sometimes he wonders if he can blame that, too, on the monotony. He does not say _‘What can I do for you?’_ today. Yifan asks him his opinion all the same, placing the newspaper in his hand down on the counter to lean against it.

“We can center the bouquet on chrysanthemums today,” Yixing says. It is not any sort of inspired choice. Yifan either does not know or does not care and he’s thankful for whichever it is. Thankful that, in its monotony, the repetition of each day allows him to know the customers will not be offended by the lack of a fake smile. The wishes as Yixing watches him leave are customary at best. He's thankful for that, too.

...Forget tomorrow, today has lost its meaning as well. He reaches for the newspaper in an attempt to keep himself busy. Some columns seem familiar in an absent sort of way, distant. Removed. He reads all the way to the end and then reds it backwards, a task to distract his mind as much as his hands, stops only once he reaches the date. Placed carefully in typewriter font under the title he sees _September 25th_. September 25th, 2011. 


End file.
